blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy
Mandy is a main character in Grim Tales. She is the wife of Billy and thus the queen of the Castle of Grim and known as Queen Mandy in the Underworld. She is the mother of Grim Jr. and Minnie (and Daniela and Manny Phantom in the non-canon chapter Afterbirth). She originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Appearance She has blonde hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband and black eyes (her eyes turn a pinkish/brownish red color after Chapter 7 in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi). In her standard clothes she wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attatched to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes. On school she is seen wearing the standard school uniform in the standard color. During her time of ageing she swaps clothing. First she wears a black overall with pink bands and stripes on the ends, and has her hair down. She later wears a white blouse with black tie and a black skirt, her hair is more wild. When she becomes mayor her eyes turn completely red, she wears a whole black suit and red triangle earings, her hair now has grown very long, but still wears her headband. As an assassin she wears a special suit that is completely black with red bands and belt around it and has a giant gray Grim skull on the middle of it. After marrying Grim she changes her suit again. She wears a black top with a red design in the middle with a red orb. She wears a fitting black bottom. She has two giant red feathers on her top and has black armbands. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers. During both of the comics, she wore sunglasses and several other outfits like her black shirt with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and shirt with the text; Death is my Beach on it with a pink swimsuit under it. And in Grim Tales chapter 6 she only wears a pair of pink panties and a pink bra with a transparent bath-coat. Personality She is more stable, sane, and intelligent unlike Billy. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's best friend regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. She orders Grim and Billy to do chores for her, among a slough of other grunt work. She is naturally hostile and cynical, and is shown in one episode to have physical difficulty saying the word please. History She is the dark angel, the avatar of evil itself. Ever since she first met Grim as an eight-year-old, she had the bonehead wrapped around her little finger. But despite her cruelty toward him, Grim’s feelings for her develop into more than just friendship. She realizes that she is unable to die unless Grim says so, but knows that one day her true time will come, and when it does she will need to make an incredible decision. Now, she is the Queen of the dead, the Empress of darkness and the wife of Death personified. Her two children are nothing like her, but despite this, they look up to and almost fear her as their father once did. She also hired Ms Helga to tutor her children, as she and Ms Helga seem to get along quite nicely. Her blood-red eyes can reduce even demons to pathetic, quivering cowards. Grim Tales Before the events of Grim Tales, she lived in Endsville along with her neighbor Billy. On the birthday of Mr. Snuggles, Grim came to take his soul but Billy protested, since he loved him so much. Grim then made a deal to play limbo in Limbo, if he would win he could take all their souls and if she and Billy win he would be under their command. To his surprise he lost from her and thus became their minion. They experienced many adventures until she began suspecting things. She discovered she was immortal and Grim eventually said it to her after she tried to commit suicide. After some time she released Grim so he would be free. Billy died during this time, but she enjoyed from her immortality. She and Grim would meet each other at times and talked. She grew up and became mayor of Megaville. Grim looked her up and proposed her to marry him, and she eventually said yes. They went on honeymoon and later got a child; Grim Jr. through abortion. She later also had an affair with Nergal Jr which resulted in Minnie. But through all this time she stayed with Grim. From Down Below She went along with her family to Halloween Town where she introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to her children. She was welcomed by the whole town and attended the party held there. After Grim Jr. left the party he got kidnapped by Lock, Shock and Barrel and got taken to Oogie's Manor where he told the three about his parents history. When Grim discovered Grim Jr and Minnie were gone they hurried to Oogie's Manor, but were too late. The Demon Reaper invaded the town and she along with Grim, Lord Pain, Nergal Jr., and Dark Danny started to fight it. Nergal also revealed later that Minnie actually was the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr. What About Mimi? Later at the castle she was showering after having sex with Dark Danny until the alarm went of because there was an intruder. She arrived at the vault after Mimi defeated Lord Pain and Cerberus. There she started to battle with Mimi. Grim came in and gave her Mimi's map and she gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. After Mimi broke down from the memory, she screamed of sadness. The scream shattered the glass for her items. Mandy became really infuriated from Mimi's action for shattering all of the glass. She removed and sealed Mimi's demonic powers. She was about to throw Mimi into the dungeon, but Grim Junior showed defiance towards his mother. She beats up her son, but Junior still shows defiance. Junior turned into his nergal form. She commented that she was a bit impressed about her son's strength, so she cancelled the fight and told him to keep Mimi away from her vault or else she'll add Mimi's head to her collection. Later, she was staring outside watching Dark Danny fly away. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth she had a minor role. She had bared Manny and Dani already and was raising them now although Grim was doing most of the work. She told the bad news to Grim Jr that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman, but she wouldn't do anything about it. Powers & Abilities She is a very powerful woman, who is very good in hand-on-hand combat also as shown when hurting Billy. However she prefers to use small handguns in battle instead. She is very skilled in using the guns and has used handguns like an Uzi. Because she always is so cold about everything she easily scares the ones around her. Being married to Grim she also is immortal so she can't die. Her cartoon counterpart showed some powerful abilities however. She had super-strength strong enough to physically best any foe, monster, or fiend, mind-control she controlled everyone in the show, except Grim, and her smile had the power to warp reality. It revealed that she is fluent in the language of Nergal. PPGD She is a minor character appearing in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is one of the students at Megaville Elementary. She is best friends with Bubbles, Gaz and Olga, and still owns Grim. She originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. She first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and the Dread Dragon out of the classroom. She later becomes friends with Bubbles, she also is friends with Gaz and Olga. She went along with some other kids to the beach where she saw what was going on between Blossom, Dexter and Olga. When they were back at school she explained Bubbles about the love-triangle. Appearance She has blonde hair that goes up on the ends with a black headband and black eyes (her eyes turn a pinkish/brownish red color after Chapter 7 in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi). In her standard clothes she wears a short pink dress with a thin white stripe on the bottom. She has a yellow flower with green dot in the middle on her shirt attached to white bands from her dress and she wears Mary Jane shoes. On school she is seen wearing the standard school uniform in the standard color. Powers & Abilities She is a very powerful woman, who is very good in hand-on-hand combat also as shown when hurting Billy. However she prefers to use small handguns in battle instead. She is very skilled in using the guns and has used handguns like an Uzi. Because she always is so cold about everything she easily scares the ones around her. Being married to Grim she also is immortal so she can't die. Her cartoon counterpart showed some powerful abilities however. She had super strength strong enough to physically best any foe, monster, or fiend, mind-control she controlled everyone in the show, except Grim, and her smile had the power to warp reality. It revealed that she is fluent in the language of Nergal. Grim Heroes In Grim Heroes she appears as a minor character, despite the series' name. She still appears having the same role in Grim Tales, except that doesn't mean much in Grim Tales, as the story focuses more on Mimi. Gallery 6c24.jpg Mandy_by_bleedman.jpg Mandy_by_blossomlikereadbook-d4hbeqt.jpg 397848.jpg Hey_mandy_by_superalvichan-d673y6i.png Mandy_Grim_Tales_bathing_suit_.jpg Mandycop.png Hotmandy.png Mandy.png Mandygrowingup.png Mandyold.png Mandyschool.png CuTe_TeEn_MaNdY_XD_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg lil_dear_mandy_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg mandy__owo_by_sweetxdeidara-d4b1p0c.jpg MaNDY_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg mandy_lol_by_sweetxdeidara-d3eadfj.jpg mandy_o3o_by_sweetxdeidara-d3falv4.jpg MaNdY_tHe_NeW_GrIm_RiPPer_xD_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg SeXy_MaNdY_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg weird_grim_and_mandy_thing_by_invadertwinkie-d45orqa.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Superheroes Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Villains